Le Bal des Damnés
by krokmi10
Summary: Univers alternatif. Le récit de la vie d'Alice depuis son commencement ici le 15ème siècle . Rebondissements assurés.
1. Prologue

La douce caresse des flammes sur sa peau d'immortelle, rendait plus dure encore la réalité qui s'imposait comme une évidence aux yeux nouveaux d'Alice. Jamais plus, quelconque invention humaine ne pourrait venir à bout d'elle. Le pavé de la place publique revêtait les innombrables nuances des langues flamboyantes qui tentaient de creuser son épiderme de marbre tandis qu'insensible aux paroles dénués de sens profond de ses bourreaux, elle prenait conscience de sa nature nouvelle. Presque nue devant la foule abusée par les jeux malsains s'offrant à elle, Alice sourit à la pensée qu'un jour elle verrait se même peuple s'en remettre enfin à son seul jugement.

Ses visions avaient conduit à la faire passer pour folle voire même à la faire conduire au bucher. Alice voyait l'avenir de chaque homme rassemblé en ce lieu. Certes avec un léger flou mais il n'en restait pas moins d'une clarté affolante. Elle les voyait en cette même place, des années plus tard, étendus sur le pavé qui, en cet instant, serait aussi froid que leurs corps frêle. La raison de ses morts en série ? Seul cet élément lui échappait. Alors que ses chevilles ressentaient un changement de température conséquent, mais qui ne la brûlait pas le moins du monde, Alice songeait (risible direz-vous mais il ne pouvait qu'en être ainsi compte tenu du contexte) à la torture qu'avait été ces trois derniers jours. Jamais, aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, elle n'avait connu douleur plus vive que celle qui l'avait emprisonné durant des heures interminables. Cependant, aucun souvenir ne s'imposait à son esprit nouveau. Rien que les cris et la souffrance. Sondant chaque visage amassé autours des religieux, dont les expressions variaient entre le dégout et l'ignorance, elle tentait de découvrir la pièce manquante à sa récente résurrection. Et tandis que les flammes rougeoyantes lui murmurait à l'oreille, une paire d'yeux dorés s'inscrivait dans l'essence même d'Alice.


	2. Vision

**Désolé pour ce léger retard mais je suppose que chacun sait ce que la vie scolaire peut imposer à une adolescente ! J'espère de tout cœur que ce premier chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, et vous souhaite à chacun, une bonne lecture. **

Même après tant d'années passées à essayer de relativiser le moment le plus étrange et dérangeant de sa vie d'immortelle, les souvenirs d'Alice restaient d'une véracité étonnante. Pourtant un infime élément l'empêchait de tourner la page : ces mystérieuses prunelles ambrées qui dégageaient une quantité de compassion incommensurable. Une fois de plus l'aube se levait sur l'esprit embué d'Alice, sans qu'aucun élément de réponse mettent fin à la torture mentale qu'elle s'infligeait depuis plus de cinq siècles. Assise, les genoux sous le menton, elle contemplait le paysage montagneux d'Alaska. Seuls quelques brins d'herbes émergeaient de la parure blanche et cotonneuse qui semblait habiller chaque centimètre de ce divin décor. La maison était vide, pour une fois. Il semblerait que ses compagnons aient saisit l'ampleur de l'obsession qui l'habitait. A priori, personne ne tenait à être en sa compagnie lorsqu'elle se lasserait du lever de soleil. Alice s'empressât de sortir de sa chambre pour vaquer à son activité matinale habituelle. Vêtue d'un pyjama noir (une des excentricités de notre héroïne, qui, ne paraissait pas concevoir la détente sans cet accessoire) qui moulait d'une façon presque indécente, son corps menu, elle descendait les marches de l'escalier moyenâgeux menant au salon. Allumant son ordinateur, elle tapotait le bureau impatiemment, Dieu que ces engins pouvaient être lents. Alice lançait ses recherches quotidiennes. Dont le sujet principal était, bien évidemment, l'évènement le plus marquant de son existence. Espérant sans fin, pouvoir retrouver l'objet de convoitise de tout son être. Cependant, comme chaque matin, l'étincelle d'espoir qui illuminait les yeux d'Alice à chaque début de recherche, s'effaçait avec une vitesse incroyable lorsqu'elle s'apercevait qu'une fois de plus l'échec s'imposait à elle. C'est alors que sa journée reprenait son cours avec une monotonie déconcertante. Certes, il y avait Jasper, son compagnon, qui faisait en sorte d'éloigner les nuages qui obstruait son esprit.

Pourtant le bonheur semblait avoir déserté son corps à la minute même où elle avait compris que jamais elle ne retrouverait cette paire d'yeux envoutant.

Laissant entrer une quantité d'air trop importante pour ses poumons mort, Alice entrepris de se lever de sa chaise pour enfin remettre le masque de bonheur et d'excentricité qu'elle avait perfectionné depuis tant d'années. Bien évidemment à l'instant même où ses pieds frôlèrent le sol, Jasper fut à ses cotés. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient une source infinie d'amour. Le noir presque constant qui les habitait semblait se mouvoir à proximité d'Alice. Pourtant les sentiments de cette dernière n'étaient pas aussi puissants que ceux de son compagnon à son égard. Cependant jamais elle ne lui aurait avoué préférant le voile d'amour parfait qui voletait autour de leur couple. Ses visions se faisaient de moins en moins claires d'années en années. Sans nul doute conséquence du fait qu'elle ne cherchait plus à comprendre l'avenir mais le laissait lacement s'exécuter. Seulement une des visions qui s'imposaient constamment à son esprit continuait à être une clarté impeccable. Celle qui décrivait les yeux dorés de l'être qu'elle recherchait avec tant d'acharnassions chaque jour que l'immortalité lui donnait. Sa vision cependant comportait quelques anomalies, le visage de cet inconnu était flouté artistiquement de manière à ce que les uniques billes ambrées qui en ornait le centre transparaissent. Ce visage était élégamment posé sur un corps androgyne, de corpulence moyenne. Il semblait donc impossible de déterminer le sexe de cet individu. Cette vision allait surement faire perdre la tête à Alice. Ou du moins lui provoquer des insomnies : Perspective amusante. Sa prémonition prenait place dans les rues d'une ville qu'elle pouvait identifier comme celles de Paris : La ville de sa renaissance. Elle se voyait clairement marcher dans une ruelle sombre, flairant une odeur vampirique aux tons floraux et suivant cette piste ardument. Elle trottait dans le labyrinthe que formaient ces artères de pierre. Alice désirait plus que tout voir le vampire qu'elle s'entêtait à suivre dans ses enchevêtrements de rues toutes plus étroites les unes que les autres. Plus encore, elle savait au fin fond d'elle-même que de cette rencontre résulterait les informations manquantes à son existence. Elle était certaine que se vampire anonyme détenait les informations indispensable à son répit, à la chute de son Enfer. Les cheveux au vent, le vent glacial pouvait presque se sentir sur sa peau de marbre. Elle touchait au but. Lorsqu'enfin la clef de sa mémoire apparaissait sous ses yeux ébahis, fragmenté par les décisions restant à prendre, il disparaissait aussi vite qu'il était venu. Pareille frustration était indescriptible et se répercutait immédiatement sur son humeur : seul aspect d'Alice que Jasper pouvait discerner clairement et qui le rendait anxieux au plus au point. Il s'interrogeait sans cesse au sujet de sa bien-aimée. Craignant de ne pas la combler, de pas être celui qu'il lui fallait. Mais aussi s'inquiétant de la santé mentale de sa compagne, plus âgée que lui d'au moins trois cent ans. Les humeurs d'Alice étaient changeantes, Jasper s'y était habitué mais ces temps si son unique amour semblai tantôt perturbé, songeuse, tantôt joyeuse.

Aujourd'hui Alice prendrait la décision qui changerait le cours des choses. Ainsi ses visions se clarifieraient et son existence prendrait enfin un sens. Il lui fallait partir, quitter sa famille, Jasper, toute attache qui lui restait en Alaska pour prendre son envol vers sa ville natale. Elle partirait dès l'aurore. Personne n'en saurait rien. Elle ne voudrait en aucun cas blesser Esmée en la déchirant par des adieux larmoyants. Jasper l'attendrait, elle en était certaine mais lui pardonnerait-il à son retour ? Elle l'espérait de tout cœur. Ses valises seraient bouclées en quelques minutes lorsque la famille partirait chasser. Elle prétexterait une migraine due à son don et resterait pour finaliser les préparatifs de son voyage. La seule chose plus difficile que les autres serait de cacher sa décision à son frère préféré : Edward. Soit. Elle n'aurait qu'à réciter Shakespeare en plusieurs langues. Il serait curieux mais ne poserait pas de questions.

**Voilà ! Je termine ce chapitre en vous remerciant de m'avoir lue**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
